Without him yes but not without you
by MsMelBerry
Summary: What if she couldn't pretend to love Finn anymore and after he droped the bomb aka the proposal maybe everything finally starts to change...  one-shot


**Without him yes but not without you**

**I know that i should publish a new Chapter of BF but i have a writersblock there -.- I came up with this one-shot on my way home from college some days ago and wrote it on my phone and my beta who is the best beta ever 3 finally had the time to check it. I hope you'll like it :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She knew that it was wrong to sing this song to Finn while she was thinking of another guy. And what made it worse was that the guy she was thinking just happened to be in the same room as her right now. It took Rachel everything not to stare at Noah while she was with Finn. Finn was always the safe choice, she would say to herself all the time, but deep down, she knew her heart didn't belong to him, she was meant to be with Noah. No one knew except her, that while she was singing "Without You" to Finn, it was truly meant to be sung to Noah, or Puck as everyone but Rachel would call him. She felt wrong singing it to Finn, she knew she could survive without Finn, but not without Noah. As she finished singing the song, she had hoped that no one noticed how much it really hurt her inside not having sung it to Noah. She got up from the stool she was sitting on, and gave Finn a nice big hug and kiss in front of the entire Glee Club, but Rachel didn't feel any connection. It hurt her inside. She knew that she had to find out if Noah had any feelings for her, and if she could risk he romance with Finn for what could possibly be true love with Noah.<p>

A few days later after the whole Glee Club had helped Mr. Schue proposed to Ms. Pillsbury (in which she had said yes after they had performed a huge number to "We Found Love" in the swimming pool with help from the synchronized swimming team), Finn asked Rachel if she could meet him in the Auditorium that afternoon. Rachel wasn't sure what to do. She didn't understand why he wanted to meet her in the Auditorium since it was always her who wanted to meet him there. She decided to go anyways, even if she wasn't sure what this was about. She found him sitting center stage, with a photo of his father while in the army in one hand, and thought that Finn would be talking to her about him, after he found out that he hadn't really passed away in the army, it was due to a drug problem.

She had guessed wrong. So wrong, that she hadn't expected what he told her at all. She had thoughts, of which she never had imagined of. _"he wants to marry me_" "_we're 17 and in high school_" "_what should i say_" "_i can't marry him not now maybe not even ever but if i say no_?" She made the best decision she could think of, she asked him if he could give her a few days to think about it, so at least she didn't feel rushed for an answer. After she left the auditorium, she ran out of the school, and ran to Noah's front door. She hadn't planned to come there, but it was on the way from the school to her house so she stopped by, hoping to ask him the big question. When she knocked on his door, she felt her heart rate start to pick up a bit, she was nervous. Maybe this was the moment where everything could fall apart and change forever. When he opened the door, he didn't expect to find Rachel there crying. He wasn't very good with calming down crying chicks, but he always had a soft spot for Rachel, maybe this is why he loved her. He would never admit to someone else about his true feelings for her because he didn't want to hurt his rep, it was Rachel Berry after all, but deep down, he knew he was in love with her, straight from his heart. Puck then did the first thing that came into his mind, he brought her inside and gave her a big hug. He could feel her crying against his chest, but held her tight and kept still until he could feel her start to calm down a bit. Rachel mumbled a quiet and shy "sorry" to him, but he looked down and her and took her hand as they walked into the living room and sat on the couch together.

"_What is wrong Princess? What did Finn do this time_" He always called her his hot Jewish American Princess, Princess or Babe. It was all normal to them. As Rachel let out a sob, he saw he deep dark chocolate brown eyes, in which he could stare forever.

She started to explain to him what happened, and why she was here at Puck's house"_Finn asked me to marry him_" Did he hear that right? "_What?_" was his shocked answer because if Finn asked her that, then why was she here on his couch crying? "_When Finn asked me to meet me at the Auditorium he told me that i am the best thing in his world and then he asked me to marry him_" Rachel's face was so red and she couldn't handle her emotions any more, so he couldn't read anything out of her eyes "_But why are you here on my couch crying babe?_" was his low answer even if in his mind he was thinking something else "_what does that mean? why is she here? does she has feelings for me? shit i sound like a chick_" He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear her whispered answer "_I couldn't give him an answer so i ran and i ran and stopped here._" Puck nodded and motioned towards her to go on. "_I can not marry him Noah i may love him but i am not in love with him but if i say no? I be rather be with him than being alone_" "_You are never going to be alone baby. You will always have me. No matter what you will say to Finn. Us hot Jewish people have to stick together!_" Rachel let out a little giggle but looked him in the eyes after that. As usual she got lost in his eyes and the next words were gushing out of her mouth before she was thinking about it.

"_When i sang the Song in Glee Club i wasn't thinking about Finn. I know i can live without Finn, bu_t" she took a deep breath "_but i know that i can not live without you. Noah that person who has and always had my heart are you_" Rachel avoided his eyes because she was scared about what was going to happen now. She didn't expect that suddenly she could feel Noahs lips on her. He was kissing her and caught her completely surprised.

After that kiss Noah stroked his finger over her cheek and removed her last tears with his thumb. Rachel kept starring at him shocked and speechless when Noah gave her a little smile not his usual smirk but a real and honest smile._"Rachel if I would ask you know to not marry him and I would promise you that you are not going to be alone what would you do?" _Rachel kept starring at him unable to say something so she just nodded. "_I can not promise you to be the best boyfriend, screw this I know I am going to fail at this but I will try because I love you. There I finally said it. I am in love with your crazy attitude your everything." _Rachel was now even more shocked and the tears were starting to come down again. "_Hey please don't cry Rach shit please I take everything back if you want to and pretend that I never said this and you can go back to Finn but please stop crying_" Rachel looked him in the eyes, shook her had and was finally able to say something "_No don't take the words back Noah because this is what I want. I don't want to pretend either that I am in a happy relationship with someone who I don't love and always thinking about you. So yes I am going to say no to Finn and we will see what will happen to us but for now I am just happy. Happy what those feelings are finally out and I feel free. Free and happy_" She gave him a huge smile and Puck just smiled back and leaned in to kiss her one more time. "_So Rachel would you do me the honor to go out on a date with me next Friday night? Because my girlfriend deserves the best first date in the whole world._" He gave her one of his usual smirks and waited for her reply. "_G-Girlfriend?_" "_Yes because after all this you are my girl. So would you do me the honor?_" with a huge smile on her face Rachel just nodded and kissed him.

They kept kissing for a few more minutes when Rachel pulled away and got up. Puck gave her a questioned look. "_Before we do this all I need to end things with Finn. And I want to do this now._" All Puck did was kiss her one more time before she left. He know she would come back and this time she would finally be his.


End file.
